BNCS Store
Uses for the Big Nate Currency, as I didn't make this Swayamplayz or an Admin can change this. write it in this format. If you would like to make a purchase, then tell the seller on their message wall. ToPhu (TopHat Studios) Wheel Fortunate 50$ You will get 70% of losing your money, 20% of rerolling, 10% of 200$ New Offer: Discounts 500$ Anything you buy from this whole entire store will receive a 5% Discount for a week, as I'll be paying for the 5% 500$ Anything you buy from this whole entire store will receive a 20% Discount for a day as I'll be paying for the 50% Loans (Not Compounded) 100$ - Interest= 5% every week (Not Compounded) 250$ - Interest=10% every week (Not Compounded) 500$ - Interest=1% every day (Not Compounded) 1000$ - Interest=2% every day Shout-out on the Comment Section 10$ You get a shoutout in the GoComics Big Nate Comment Section like: "Shout Out to ..........." By Me 20$ You get a shout out 1 time per day three times Art 10$ I'll (try) to draw your avatar as a Big Nate Style 50$ I'll draw Your profile avatar battling any other commenter's profile avatar, and you'll win! (No Color) 200$ Pixel Art of My face (32x32) Advertisement 100$ I'll post a link of your choice (has to be appropriate) to 5 different Walls 200$ I'll post 2 link of your choice (has to be appropriate) to 10 different walls 250$ I'll post 5 links of your choice to 3 different walls 500$ I'll post 3 links of your choice to 10 different walls 500$ I will make a YouTube video about your advertisement Discord 150$ I'll make a basic Discord server (Rules, Chat, Basic Bots) 250$ I'll make an auto-moderation Discord server (Bots, Rules, Chat, Auto-Moderation, Custom Role) 500$ I'll make an Advanced Discord server (Bots Verification. Auto Moderations) 1000$ I'll give you a custom role in my Discord Server Minecraft 50$ 16 Oak Logs 150$ 64 Oak Logs 500$ 32 Iron Others 25$ I'll make a Pokemon Card of you 50$ I'll make a Pokemon Card of Anything 100$ I'll make you a CoC stats card of anything Henry Hudson Grammar Pass $10 I won't point our your grammar mistakes for one week Example: Swasimcool: your welcome Henry Hudson: Henry Hudson mentally: fansdlkfalfjalksdjfaksdjfklajdfkaljflkajfklajflkajsf Random Message $10 I will send a message of your choice to anybody on the wiki Random Comment $5 I will click "Random Page" on the wiki and comment whatever you want me to comment (appropriate please) Minecraft Education Edition Account $125 This may not work, but I may be able to give you a free MINECRAFT EDUCATION EDITION ACCOUNT. If it doesn't work then you will receive a full refund and a free Random Comment (see above) Spyroclub1 (I take people's services and make them cheaper! Business!) Low on cash? Take out a loan here at Spyroclub Enterprises! If you don't know how loans work, I give you cash and eventually when you get more money you pay it back, and it costs 2 dollars for every day the money is not returned. 5$ I will create a drawing of any ANIMAL you ask me to. (50% cheaper than GiantNate's!) Example: 10$ ($20 for FastPass delivery, you get your skin in less than an hour if im online and available. I created your minecraft skin from your profile picture. 20$ (Featured Comment Assistant, 10$ less than Henry's!) I will like and reply to all your comments (Not just two of them, like Henry did) for 30 days. 50$ I will make a scratch game of whatever you want. 50$ I will create a minecraft animation for you. $100 I comment anything you want each day for a week. (Assuming its appropriate.) $100 I can teach you how to solve the Rubik's Cube (Or any other twisty puzzle you have) $500 I will make a minecraft skin of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a minecraft skin and i'm not actually showing my face.) $500 I will make a mii of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a mii and i'm not actually showing my face. the puppy shops (unique selection nothing like anyone else!) 1$ i will say #dabbing on gc 10$ i will make a pixel art of a picture that you want 15$ i will make a drawing of a youtuber 25$ featured comment assistant i will like and reply to your comment for a week, also replying to whoever else replies 50$ i will make a drawing of a Pokémon (I will spend hours doing that) 75$ i will post song lyrics anywhere you want me to (assumeing that’s its appropriate) 100$ I will post a picture of my dogs 500$ i will privately give you the answers for my challenge 1000$ Sale! 50$ i will make you song lyrics or music to go with the song lyrics (from what i know) (message me on discord for most things photo related) Pig Lover An "I won't argue with you for a 3 days" pass (lol.) - $20 Big Nate Bucks! I will make my profile anything you want under these rules. - I have the right to refuse service to whoever I want to. - I'm allowed to deny the photo - Post the image on my message wall (please be appropriate!) I'll make a literal stick figure of you for $10 Get a free comic (made via me) for $15! Neptune 10$ I will make a "special edition" profile pic for you. (I'm cool with making regular custom ones for free.) 200$ I will change my profile picture to whatever, and comment whatever you want (for a day) Swayamplays I'll make a disstrack on whoever you want me to. But you have to give me the lyrics - $100 GiantNate91 The Place With the Best Prices (TopHat Studios) -————————————————Offers——————————————————- BONUS: PAY, GET CASH BACK This is a special, limited time offer: pay me $150, and I give you 20% of all the money I earn for 6 months or until you get $350. Note: If you choose 6 months and you’re not getting much money, you can switch to the $350 offer. Also, no more than 2 people getting this benefit at a time. -————————————————Selling——————————————————- BEST DEAL! PIXEL ART I will make a pixel art of any ANIMAL or POKÉMON that you want for {$20 each} Example and my account: ''' - I will change my GC profile pic for anything (almost) for {$10 every day you want me to change it} - I will not fix your grammar mistakes for {$8 every day you want me not to point it out} - I will NEVER fix your grammar mistakes (*sob*) for {$500} - I will post a pun/cheesy joke on your message wall for {$5 every day you want me to tell you one}(It’ll be one long stream XD) - I will update the big nate theme song on your message wall for {$6 every day you want me to update it}(Every day 1-4 lines} - I will say whatever you want me to say in the room for {$5 every time I say something} - I will comment whatever you ask me to {$8 per comment, has to be approved} - I will create a drawing of any ANIMAL you ask me to for {$20 per drawing} (50% more QUALITY than Spyroclub’s) - I will create and update a story every day about any topic for {$10 every day} - Big Nate Comment Section Memes for {$20} each - I will make a 3D figure of whatever you want for {$20} each (Digital, I’ll create it on usecubes, the website I also use for pixel art) - I will change my GC name to anything you want (almost) for {$10} per day -————————————————Buying——————————————————- - Send me a compilation of funny videos and I’ll pay you, but here’s the twist: I’ll pay you {$1-10} for each video based on how funny it is, on a scale of 1-10! Mistytrainz I'll make a minecraft skin like Spyro. 10 BN$ Also resource packs too but it's going to be 100 BN$ I'll make a minecraft build for 100 BN$. ASSFATM (also selling super funny and talented memes) 50 BN$] Anyone else doing these I am happy to collaborate. Just drop by my message wall. Yoda Giving away all of my money for one dollar. First come First serve. Just grab the money, its all yours! SOLD TO CROSSDOGGO Mr. Epic '''NO ITEMS ARE AVAILABLE HERE ANYMORE. MintCrepe I need virtual coins # I’ll make anything you want in Minecraft - 100$ (Ask Spyro if my builds are good or not, I’ve played Build Battle with him) # I’m selling memes. - 50$ Each # I can give you my playlist of funny videos on YouTube - 100$ # I will draw anything you want. - 200$ # CrossDoggo I will give you a shout out on my soundcloud account OFFER FOR A LIMITED TIME! (170) I will literally get myself banned on gocomics by saying bad words. (∞) (this is a joke) I will subscribe to your YouTube channel, and spam views. (It’s a glitch that I shall not tell) (300) I will post a picture of me. (900,000.99) Buying for crossdoggo If you make a story About me and others. You get to make part of the story yourself, but, I can add some stuff on it my own. I’m allowed to delete stuff too. It has to be like the comment ninjas. I get to choose the chapter names and what they are about. You are allowed to choose 3 other people to help. I’ll do the first chapter name, when ur done with the chapter, let me know. I will buy it for 1000- 10,000 depending. I will buy it Shahajadasj Random images/ covers I will make a Little Big Nate: In a class by himself cover. $400 Image of Nate without hair. $100 Image of a Nate from an alternate universe $50 Roblox BN charecter $40 Minecraft BN charecter $40 ComicCreators I will make a comic for you - $10 BigNateBaseball I'll comment whatever you want on gocomics thats appropriate 50$ I'll write a story for you 60$ F.Y.I SHOP (Free Yeast Infections Shop) Hello, this is a shop I, wholewheatfrb, made. My username stands for 'whole wheat french bread' which is my extended family's little inside joke, whole wheat breads. My own bread is a baguette, which is French, which is why my GoComics name is 'lafayette' because Marquis De Lafayette was a Frenchman. I love baguettes a lot. This shop was named the FYI Shop because yeast makes bread, and I love free things, so :P I made this shop without asking anyone, so if this not allowed please tell me. Thank you! -----------------'ART!!'--------------------- I do the draws. Price ranges from $50-350 due to complexity. Please note I only draw girls in my little anime style that actually sucks. Boys are hard to draw- all examples are on my art Instagram, @wwholewheat. Yes, I draw these all by myself and sometimes they're pretty bad but these are the two I really like. :) I know I'm not that great at drawing... I also will draw you any character, boy or girl (although please note that they boy will probably look dead) in a chibi style, like the Monika example below. When I draw your thing, it most likely will not be on lined paper because I was just doodling at the time and ended up liking it haha I'm really sorry about the arrows and stuff on the examples. Those are directly screenshotted from my art IG. I use IG a lot, actually, because I am a big dweeb. One day, I'll draw them digitally instead of traditionally on paper because I lost my drawing tablet pen, and that's why they are all traditional. :( Thank you for visiting the FYI Shop. I only do art because I'm bad at everything else kek- This is WW, signing out. <3 A little more shameless self promotion: on the first month FYI Shop is launched, everything will be half price. Plus I lowered the price anyway. Please comment on my message wall if you are interested! Thank you so much for giving me something to do. I am always super bored. Also add me on Roblox @ froggysocks and Minecraft PE @ froggysockss because I like frogs and I like socks and I like froggy socks. :) Super Insurance https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Insurance Effja Page for you- you do something for me like a meme I delete stuff from someone's page- you do something for me like a meme I do not correct grammar for a week- you mention me in a page Category:Community Activities